Harper Whitley
Harper Whitley is a talented E.D consultant and is the on and off again Head of Department for E.D, as well as Rachel McKenna's 2IC for Shortland Street Hospital. She is currently in a relationship with surgeon Drew McCaskill. Physical Appearance Harper is very pretty, with short brown hair and dark eyes. She has fair skin, and is usually seen wearing her blue E.D uniform. Her attire out of work hours is usually nice dress clothes. She wore her hair long from 2013 to 2015, and now wears it a lot shorter. Personality Harper is spirited and passionate, and usually professional - however, sometimes her emotions get the best of her. She comes from a rough background of criminals, and has worked hard to move past this and become a talented and well respected medical figure. Relationships Nicole Miller Harper and Nicole became good friends at the start of 2014, and Harper soon astonished Nicole by falling for her and kissing her at Rachel and Chris's wedding. The two entered a fling that was soon ended by Nicole's still present feelings for Vinnie. However, Boyd Rolleston Harper and Boyd grew close at the end of 2014 when they both went on the Fred Hollows Fiji Trip. Romantic tension grew between them as Harper attempted to move on from Nicole, and eventually they started dating - only for T.K to reenter Harper's life and demand that Harper choose him. Harper chose Boyd due to his caring nature over this matter, and the two went through a few bumps that eventually drew them closer together. They moved in together, but started to become at odds after both realized that Harper was feeling suffocated by the safety that Boyd provided her. Running away from her problems, Harper almost had a fling with Drew McCaskill, and realized this was exactly why she needed Boyd in her life. Returning to him, she proposed, and after some indecision and interference from his mother, Boyd accepted. They planned to marry in December, but Drew's appearance at Shortland Street made things difficult. He flirted with Harper, and made it clear he had feelings for her - even going so far as to steal a kiss. Supporting Harper and believing her when she told him her feelings for Drew weren't romantic, Boyd stayed by Harper, despite this. However, the closer the wedding got, the closer Harper got to Drew, and she began to get cold feet. Eventually, she decided to go through with the wedding, but was distracted by a shooting at the hospital. After learning Drew had been shot and saving his life, Harper's feelings for him were undeniable - to all except Harper, who still intended to marry Boyd. However, Boyd broke off their union as he saw how close Harper felt to Drew, and their relationship and engagement ended at the start of 2016. Drew McCaskill Harper and Drew met halfway through 2015 when Harper ran away from her problems with Boyd, and they ended up kissing in a bar. Harper chose not to pursue a fling, and was astonished when Drew showed up at Shortland Street as the new Head of Plastic Surgery. Although Harper tried to deny her obvious attraction to him, numerous people soon saw through this - including Nicole, and Drew himself. This led to Drew kissing Harper in an elevator, after which she rebuked him because of her relationship with Boyd. Despite this, Harper began to develop serious feelings for Drew, and being paired together for a Christmas race and trying to help Drew prove his worth to Rachel showed this. Seriously torn between Drew and Boyd, Harper sought counsel from Drew on the eve of her wedding, asking him if she really should marry Boyd. Although Drew knew what he wanted, he wasn't going to steal Harper from Boyd, and he told Harper to make her own decision. This show of conscience probably saw Harper fall for him even more in the long run, but in the short term, she decided to marry Boyd. However, upon returning to the hospital when hearing about the shooting, Harper was horrified to see Drew had been shot. Working hard to save his life in E.D, her feelings for him became obvious, and Boyd left her. Focusing on Drew, Harper's feelings for him became clear, and the two committed to a relationship when Drew had recovered and left the hospital. Drew's feeling of low self worth eventually broke them up, and Harper acknowledged that Drew was at a bad place, and asked him to sort his life out before attempting to reconcile with her. The two later entered a fun fling that reminded them both just how strong their feelings for each other were, and in August of 2016, they committed to a formal relationship again and admitted they loved each other. In February 2017 the two became engaged. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Adults